Honda Hitomi
Peach, Peach Beige |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 4 years 2 months |original_grade = C |reevaluation_grade = A |final_rank = 9 |age = |birthday = October 6, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 158 cm |weight = 44.4 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Honda Hitomi (혼다 히토미; ほんだ ひとみ) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and AKS. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #9 on the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History Hitomi Official debuted with AKB48 in April of 2014. On October 29, 2018, Hitomi made her official Korea debut with IZ*ONE. She is currently on hiatus with AKB48 to promote with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "Rollin' Rollin'" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) AKB48 B-Sides * "47 no Suteki na Machi e" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Seifuku no Hane" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou" (Green Flash) * "Kegarete iru Shinjitsu" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Ama Nojaku Batta" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Yume e no Route" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Hoshizora wo Kimi ni" (High Tension) * "Ikiru Koto ni Nekkyou wo!" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Atarashii Chime" (Teacher Teacher) Albums * "Henachoko Support" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Issho no Aida ni Nannin to Deaerudarou" (0 to 1 no Aida) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Television * AKBINGO! * AKB48 no Anta, Dare? * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery Produce 48 Honda Hitomi Produce 48.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 1.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 2.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 3.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 4.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 5.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 6.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 7.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 8.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 9.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 10.jpg Honda Hitomi Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Honda Hitomi 2014 1.jpg Honda Hitomi 2014 2.jpg Honda Hitomi 2014 3.jpg Honda Hitomi 2015.jpg Honda Hitomi 2016 1.jpg Honda Hitomi 2016 2.jpg Honda Hitomi 2017 1.jpg Honda Hitomi 2017 2.jpg Honda Hitomi 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Honda Hitomi 2018.jpg IZ*ONE Honda Hitomi IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Honda Hitomi Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Honda Hitomi Colo IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Honda Hitomi Coloiz Promo 2.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Honda Hitomi COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Honda Hitomi I Want To Tell Say I Like You Teaser.jpg|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Honda Hitomi Won't You Kiss Promo 2.jpg|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Honda Hitomi HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Honda Hitomi HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Hitomi and Chaewon HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Honda Hitomi Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Honda Hitomi Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Honda Hitomi Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Honda Hitomi Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Honda Hitomi BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Honda Hitomi BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Honda Hitomi BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Honda Hitomi BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ혼다 히토미ㅣ에너제틱 치어리딩 소녀 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ혼다 히토미(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ혼다 히토미(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ혼다 히토미(AKB48)+나가노 세리카(AKB48) - ♬춤추는 폼포코링 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ혼다 히토미(AKB48) vs 김나영(바나나컬쳐) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 시타오 미우, 나가노 세리카, 혼다 히토미 ♬미스터 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ혼다 히토미 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ혼다 히토미 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ혼다 히토미 - Little Mix ♬Touch @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Touch Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ혼다 히토미 - ♬Rollin′Rollin′ @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|Rollin' Rollin' Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 AKB48 - 혼다 히토미 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 혼다 히토미 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Honda Hitomi FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이즈원 혼다 히토미 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Honda Hitomi FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking added color to infobox to clear up page. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48 Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE